Casket interiors have been traditionally made from corrugated board structures which are pre-cut, mitered and stapled or otherwise joined together into a generally rectangular shape to form a framework over which selected casket industry upholstery is secured. Examples of such prior art interiors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,615 and 3,077,016. In addition the selected material would initially be slit and then subjected to a sheering operation and then applied in the form of puffing. Thus it will be quite evident that a relatively large number of steps are required before such prior art interiors are snapped into the lid of a casket. Needless to say a considerable savings in time, labor and material would result with the elimination of one or more of these steps and a reduction in the amount of handwork and skill required by the prior art interior fabrication techniques would ensue.